Fighter
Fighters can be many things, from soldiers to criminal enforcers. Some see adventure as a way to get rich, while others use their skills to protect the innocent. Of all the classes, the Fighter has the best all around fighting capabilities (hence the name). Fighters are familiar with all the standard weapons and armors. In addition to general fighting prowess, each Fighter develops particular specialties of his own. A given Fighter may be especially capable with certain weapons; another might be trained to execute specific fancy maneuvers. As fighters gain experience, they get more opportunities to develop their fighting skills. Thanks to their focus on combat maneuvers, they can master the most difficult ones relatively quickly. Bonus Feats At 1st level, a Fighter gets a bonus combat-oriented feat in addition to the feat that any 1st-level character gets and the bonus feat granted to a human character. The Fighter gains an additional bonus feat at 2nd level and every two Fighter levels thereafter (4th, 6th, 8th, 10th, 12th, 14th, 16th, 18th, and 20th). These bonus feats must be drawn from the feats noted as fighter bonus feats. A Fighter must still meet all prerequisites for a bonus feat, including ability score and base attack bonus minimums. The bonus feats are in addition to the feats every character gains from character progression. List of Non-Epic Bonus Feats *Blind-Fight *Combat Expertise *Improved Combat Expertise *Whirlwind Attack *Disarm *Improved Disarm *Dodge *Mobility *Spring Attack *Improved Critical *Improved Parry *Improved Unarmed Strike *Deflect Arrows *Stunning Fist *Knockdown *Improved Knockdown *Point Blank Shot *Rapid Shot *Many Shot *Power Attack *Cleave *Great Cleave *Improved Power Attack *Weapon Proficiency (exotic) *Rapid Reload *Two-Weapon Fighting *Two-Weapon Defense *Improved Two-Weapon Defense *Improved Two-Weapon Fighting *Greater Two-Weapon Fighting *Weapon Finesse *Weapon Focus *Greater Weapon Focus *Power Critical *Weapon Specialization *Greater Weapon Specialization List of Epic Bonus Feats If a fighter meets the prerequistes, these are available in addition to the feats listed above to epic fighters. *Armor Skin (Epic) *Blinding Speed *Improved Whirlwind Attack (Epic) *Epic Damage Reduction *Epic Prowess *Epic Toughness *Epic Weapon Focus except with Falchion (most likely an oversight) *Epic Weapon Specialization except with Falchion (most likely an oversight) *Overwhelming Critical (Epic) except with Falchion and Warmace (most likely an oversight) *Improved Stunning Fist (Epic) In epic fighter levels (Fighter levels 21 and beyond, not just Fighter levels taken beyond character level 20), fighters still gain a bonus feat every two levels, but the list it can be chosen from expands to the entire list of feats the fighter meets the prerequisites for. Non-epic fighter levels that are taken in epic levels (fewer than 21 fighter levels, but 21 or more total hit dice) can be spent to get epic feats, but only those in the fighter's bonus feat list. NWN comparison *The Discipline skill that was created for NWN was removed in NWN2 and combat feats relating to it now function closer to 3.5 rules. *The Called Shot feat has been removed from the game and therefore from the bonus feat list. *'Greater Weapon Focus '''and '''Greater Weapon Specialisation '''were not present in NWN, meaning taking Fighter at high levels was generally seen as a poor choice for builds. The '''Champion of Torm '''Prestige Class could give bonus feats every two levels, along with saving throw bonuses and a higher Reflex save, making it easily superior. With their inclusion, high level fighters are now more viable. 3.5 Rules Comparison *The skills '''Climb, Handle Animal, Jump, Ride' and Swim are not implemented in NWN2, although Ride may be implemented in the future. *The Parry skill was created by NWN and is not a feature of DnD 3.5. It has returned in NWN2 for the same reasons it was in NWN. External Resources *NWNWiki:Fighter Category:Base classes Category:Combat classes